And The Winner is
by Darkredeyes
Summary: What if all the girls had ONE CHANCE to win A date with PAIGE MCCULLERS….who do you think will win….PAILY, MCHASTINGS, MCCOSTUMESHOP, PAIGEBOT; PALI (Paige and Ali) or will another girl come along and beat them…..who knows….why not read and find out….
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters from PLL just the story plot. Please enjoy it and let me know what you think…**

**PS: This is AU and does not contain "A" the four liars aren't exactly friends Spencer and Aria are friends. And Emily and Hanna are friends. Also there is a Jenna and Shana friendship too; along with CeCe and Ali…**

**Chapter 1**

**-In the Gymnasium-**

"Welcome to the 1st annual of RHAF (Rosewood High Athletic Fund)" said Vice Principal Tamborelli as everyone in the gymnasium started to cheer.

"Tonight we are here to raise money for a good cause; to help future Rosewood athletes by raising money and buying new sports equipment. And by doing that we decided to do a bid contest and no this is not a slave auction or any sort. This is a friendly one date bid; the winner of making a bid on an individual gets to go on a date to a restaurant that has agreed to sponsor our school; each of you has a chance to win a date with one of our 8 captains on stage-."

"You know this is so demeaning for women athletes" said Aria as she stood next to her friend

"Uh Aria if you haven't noticed the term "women" doesn't apply to this situation; since the only girl onstage is Paige-" said Spencer as she stared at the beautiful girl on stage. "Besides if you don't realize this is for a good cause and I doubt Paige would have done this if she thought that this auction was demeaning for female athletes

**-Across the Gymnasium-**

"Why is Paige the only girl on the stage again and why are we even here I mean we could have been in mall shopping" said Hanna as she looked towards the stage.

"Because she is captain of every sport in school and you are going to help me win a date with her." said Emily as she watched the girl of her dreams on stage. "So think of it this way Paige is a pair of exotic rare of heels that you want"

"…uh okay" said Hanna as she was drooling over her daydream of bidding for exotic heels.

**-On the other side of the Gymnasium-**

"Jenna you better help me win this date with Paige" said Shana as she was looking towards the beautiful Paige McCullers.

"Uh no can't do because I am also bidding for a date with Paige McCullers" said Jenna

"WHAT! What you do you mean you're also bidding for Paige; you said you were going to help me"

"I was going to help you but then I saw her wearing that tux during the Halloween party and I am sorry Shana but that girl is hot and is about to be mine" said Jenna as she bit her lower lip looking at Paige like a piece of meat.

**-On the Stands of the Gymnasium-**

"Alright CeCe you have the money" asked Ali

"Yes I have the money right here…now tell me again why did you want me to bring this much money" asked CeCe

"Because I want to out bid every girl in this gymnasium in order to get my date with Paige McCullers"

"But you hate Paige McCullers…"

"I don't hate nor do I like Paige McCullers I just don' like sharing my toys with other girls…now come on lets move the stage it seems Paige is coming up next…" said Ali as she grabbed CeCe's hand and walked towards stage.

**-On the Stage-**

**Paige's POV**

_Oh god why did I volunteer to do this…..I could have backed out and made an excuse of why I couldn't do it…..but damn noooooo I just had to just say yes…..oh god what if no one bids for me or worse what if I am sold to a pervert or something…oh well I just got to suck it up and hope for the best…..anyways its for a good cause right…..I just wish I wasn't so nervous I mean seriously who would bid for me…..its just me and Noel left and that fucker is going to have the girls bidding high for him…..and looks like he is going to get more bids since…Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Shana, Jenna, Ali and CeCe are all approaching towards the stage….._

**End of Paige's POV**

"SOLD…to Amber for two hundred dollars….now come up here and claim you're prize" said Vice Principal Tamborelli as he pointed towards the winner. As the girl slowly walked towards the stage Tamborelli couldn't help but turn around and looked at Noel Kahn. "Guess the ladies are lining up for you Mr. Kahn"

Noel couldn't help but smile and feel cocky knowing that he was going to raise the most money for this fundraiser. "Guess they are sir"

Once the girl had claimed her prize Mr. Tamborelli started to speak again. "Now ladies it is my pleasure to introduce the next individual he is captain of the basketball team and an all-star on the track team Mr. Noel Kahn" said the vice principal as he applauded for the young man.

"Lets start at the bid of 300 dollars" said Mr. Tamborelli as he looked around the gymnasium for any raised hands but it seemed like no one was bidding "…uh okay…how about 250…" he said but still no one was bidding….."200….anyone…..come on ladies no need to be shy….."

Paige had to bit her lower lip in order to stop herself from laughing; she couldn't believe that no one was bidding for Noel in fact she was slightly confused to why the girls that had approached the stage had not bid for Noel…unless….

"Oh crap they are bidding for me" whispered Paige to herself.

"Fifty dollars…..come on anyone…" said Tamborelli as a final plea he was about to lower price until….

"Fifty dollars here…." said Lucas as he raised his hand

"SOLD….for fifty dollars" said Tamborelli as he pointed towards Lucas.

"WHAT NO!" said Noel as he saw Lucas raise his left hand.

Mr. Tamborelli quickly turned around to look at Noel "You don't get to choose on who bids for you Mr. Kahn….Lucas bid for you and won so you have to go on a date with him whether you like it or not"

"Fine….but if he tries anything I swear to god I will make sure he regrets it" said Noel as he walked off stage with Lucas

"Congrats Lucas" whistled Aria as she saw Lucas and Noel walk towards the other couples that waited by the side of the stage.

"Alright now the last person really doesn't need an introduction…she is the captain for almost every sport in this school….. Yours truly….Paige McCullers…" said Tamborelli as the crowd applauded and cheered for Paige.

"Now let's start at the bidding at—"said Tamborelli before he was cut

"100…" said Spencer as she raised her hand

"Uh okay…I got 1-"said Tamborelli as he was cut off again

"150" said Emily as she raised her hand

"200" said Shana once she saw Spencer and Emily bid

"250" said Jenna with her hand up in the air

"300" smiled Ali as she was ready to outbid all the girls in the gymnasium.

"Uh…okay wow….do I hear—"said Tamborelli as he was cut off again

"400" yelled Spencer with her smirk on her face. She didn't care the cost she was going to make sure she be the one taking Paige McCullers on a date.

Everyone in the gymnasium could sense that it was about to get intense with the group of girls that were bidding for Paige McCullers. No one knew how high they were willing to pay but it seemed that who ever was going to win was willing to pay a high price for just one date with her.

"Do I hear….450" asked Tamborelli

"450 here" said Emily

"500" said Ali

"600" said Jenna

"650" said Shana

"700" said a random girl from the crowd

"Okay we got 700…..700 going once….700 going twice…. and so—"said Tamborelli as he cut off….

"5,000" yelled one of girls from the group as everyone in the gymnasium became shocked that someone would actually bid five thousand for Paige McCullers….

"5,000…..going once…..5,000 going twice…..sold to…"

**So who do you guys feel should win the bid. Let me know by voting. This fic can either become a McHastings, Paily, McCostumeshop, PaigeBot, Pali (Paige and Ali) let me know….so VOTE**

**Also let me know if you want a preview of the date and if you want to see the others reaction and what they are willing to do to get Paige McCullers attention.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters from PLL just the story plot. Please enjoy it and let me know what you think…**

**Thanks for the reviews and votes this is your guy's choice and some of you kind of figured my plot in this story and others inspired me with a few ideas so please enjoy and let me know what you think….**

**Chapter 2**

**-In the Gymnasium-**

"5,000…..going once…..5,000 going twice…..sold to…HANNA MARIN…..now come claim your prize…" said Vice Principal Tamborelli excitedly.

**-Paige's POV-**

_What the hell…did Hanna Marin just bid 5000 for ME!...why in the world would she pay that high for me…I THOUGHT she was STRAIGHT…but then again she is dating Caleb Rivers who does look like a girl….so who knows she might be Bi…and besides she is cute…._

**-End of Paige's POV-**

"HANNA what the hell…." said Emily as she smacked Hanna on the shoulder.

"OUCH what the heck Emily…you told me to think of Paige like she was a pair of exotic heels…and I did what's the problem…" said Hanna as she turned to face her friend

"You idiot you just bid 5,000 to go on a date with her…..and I don't have that kind of money and FOR SURE I know you don't either so how the hell are you going to pay for it…."

"Oh crap….yeah I forgot… I only got five bucks left with me…how much do you have—"said Hanna

"I only have 500….and that is not enou-" said Emily before she was cut off by Ali.

"Well...well…well…..guess you girls don't have that amount of money…tell you what I will pitch in a 1,500-"said Ali before she was cut off by Spencer

"I will put 1000—"said Spencer as she heard the conversation between the girls

Shana and Jenna also over heard the conversation and couldn't help but smile knowing that if they pitched in they would get something in return

"I will give you my 650 and Jenna will give you her 600" said Shana as she approached the small group.

"…..and I will pitch my 700…." said the random girl

"….and you are…." asked Hanna as she looked at the random girl

"Oh sorry….my name is Mona Vanderwaal…."

"Oh Hi! I like your shoes-"said Hanna before she was cut off by Emily

"Damn it Hanna can you please focus….and you guys why are you all offering your money….besides my friend and I don't have that much to pay you all back….so we will have to refuse your offer…"said Emily as she looked at the group of girls

"I am not asking for you to pay me back….in fact I doubt any the girls are asking you to pay them back….I think we all want something else-" said Ali

"Oh yeah and what's that….."asked Hanna

"We get to go on a date with Paige" said Spencer with a smirk on her face.

"Oh hell no…." said Emily

"Either you can take our offer or get in trouble with Mr. Tamborelli for wasting his time and making a high bid when you didn't have the money after all" said Shana

"Oh crap that's true Emily and I can't afford to get into trouble again….and neither can you….can we just please take the offer" said Hanna as she looked at her friend

"Fine….but there is a problem we are still short with 50 dollars…."said Emily

"True" said the group of girls

"I got 30" said CeCe

"….and I have 15" said Aria as she pulled out 15 dollars out of her purse

"We still 5 dollars short" said Spencer

"No we aren't short….remember I have 5 dollars…" said Hanna proudly before she was cut off by her vice principle.

"Well Ms. Marin are you going to come up stage and claim your date…."said Mr. Tamborelli as he looked towards the blonde haired girl

Before she could go up on stage the girls quickly handed her the money. "Don't forget our deal" said Ali as she handed her part of the money

Hanna slowly approached the stage and handed the money to Mr. Tamborelli "Lets give a round of applause to Ms. Marin not only did she win the bid to go on a date with Paige McCullers but also by giving the biggest donation of the night….thank you Ms. Marin" he said as the crowd slowly applauded for the girls. Once the applause ended Hanna slowly grabbed Paige's hand and walked off stage where the group of girls where waiting.

"So let me get this right we all are going to go on a date with Paige and the way we are going to go is by who ever paid the most to whoever paid least" asked Shana as she looked at Spencer

"Yes for the millionth time" said Spencer

"….and since I paid the most I get to go out first with Paige" said Ali

"You get to do what with me" asked Paige as she and Hanna approached the group of girls.

"Oh Hi Paige!" said the girl's at the same time.

"So do you guys care to explain why you are talking about me" asked Paige

"Well you se—"said Emily as she started to tell Paige about the situation.

**-A few minutes later-**

"So basically I have to go out with all of you from the person who paid the most to the person who paid the least…so I have to go on 9 dates….."asked Paige as she looked at the group of girls

"Actually you don't have to go out with me I was just helping out" said Aria as she looked towards Paige

"You have to Aria because if you don't then your money will be up in the air and we are going to argue on whom gets it…" said Spencer

"…And before you say you aren't going CeCe….you are going" said Ali before CeCe could open her mouth and argue

"Don't I get a say in this" asked Paige

"NO" said the group at the same time

Paige couldn't help but grab her head and shake it side to side. Never did she expect that by doing a good deed she would end up being tortured into going into nine different dates with different girls. Little did she know that in one of those nine dates she was going on that she would end up finding her dream girl; the only question was…..who was it going to be?

**So there you have it guys an update….Ali date will be first since she paid the most…..let me know if you want Team Sparia or Team ShanaBot or Team Hanily to sabotage Ali's date…..and that CeCe is the look out to prevent the date from going bad…..let me know and vote ladies what team you want….**


End file.
